Living in the pleasure World? Teil 3
by Cari-Chan
Summary: ...mmh...was soll ich noch groß dazu sagen. Teil 3


Living in the pleasure World? Teil 3  
  
  
  
Der anfängliche Nieselregen hatte sich mittlerweile in einen Wolkenbruch verwandelt. Der Boden war aufgeweicht und dadurch äußerst rutschig.  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt huschte durch das Unterholz in der Nähe des großen Anwesendes. Plötzlich war ein Fluchen zu vernehmen. „Verdammt!" Die Gestalt war über eine Wurzel gestolpert und war den Abhang hinuntergerollt. „Abyssinian? Kannst du mich hören? Ich stehe jetzt vor der Mauer."  
  
„Gut Bombay. Gib bescheid wenn wir starten können."  
  
Der blonde Junge sah hinauf zum Ende der Mauer. ‚Wird nicht leicht werden. Ist verflixt hoch' Suchend blickte Omi sich um. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, ein großer Baum kam ihm genau recht. Schnell hatte der sportliche Junge den Baum erklommen und landete sicher auf der anderen Seite.  
  
Ken und Yohji arbeiteten sich in der Zwischenzeit durch das dichte Gebüsch zum Hintereingang des Gebäudes vor. „Die Matschflecken bekomm ich aus meinem Mantel bestimmt nie wieder raus. Wir hätten morgen hierher kommen sollen. Für morgen war kein Regen angesagt." Maulte Yohji und fingerte in seiner Manteltasche herum.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Ken stehen. Yohji, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war seine Manteltasche zu durchwühlen, bemerkte Kens Stop zu spät und prallte gegen ihn. „Yohji!" Entschuldigend hob der Playboy seine Hände. "Sorry, aber ich finde meine Zigaretten einfach nicht. Ich glaub ich hab die irgendwo verloren." Leicht genervt drehte Ken sich zu seinem Freund um. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und meinte: „Yohji, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für solche Sachen." Der Playboy wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch er ließ es dann doch um Ken nicht noch mehr zu reizen.  
  
Sie gingen weiter bis auch sie an ihren Standort trafen. „Abyssinian? Wir sind bereit." Flüsterte Ken in sein Mikro. Der an einem Baum lehnende Yohji suchte noch immer nach seinen Zigaretten. „Verstanden. Haltet euch bereit, bis das Signal von Bombay kommt." Die Beiden nickten auch wenn sie wussten das ihr Anführer das nicht sehen konnte. Sie zogen sich etwas tiefer in das Dickicht zurück um nicht doch entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Der Regen hatte bisher nicht nachgelassen und so wurde der Boden immer rutschiger und es war schwierig noch darauf zu rennen, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
  
Aya schlich leise um die Mauer herum. Er konnte den Lichtschein sehen, welcher unter der Vordertür durchdrang und lies sich auf die Knie sinken. Er würde hier so lange warten bis das Zeichen käme.  
  
Alle waren auf ihren Plätzen. Omi hatte den Sicherungskasten für die Alarmanlage schnell gefunden. Es war keine gewöhnliche Anlage. Diese hier war an ein ausgereiftes Computersystem angeschlossen, das sofort bemerkte, wenn sich jemand daran zu schaffen machte.  
  
Doch Omi war schließlich kein Anfänger. Der Junge packte seinen Laptop aus und klinkte sich unbemerkt in das Systemprogramm der Alarmanlage ein. Er musste es einfach nur schaffen als Administrator vom System anerkannt zu werden, das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern.  
  
Fast schon wie in Trance glitten Omis Finger über die Tastatur. Er gähnte. Müde war er obwohl er total aufgeregt war wie bei jedem Einsatz.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf den Monitor versicherte ihm vollen Zugriff auf alle Systeme. „Jetzt hab ich dich."  
  
Ein letzter Druck auf die Enter-Taste und die Anlage stellte ihre Arbeit, unbemerkt von allen, ein.  
  
Es war an der Zeit die Mission zu starten.  
  
„Abyssinian! Balinese! Siberian!" Omi machte eine kurze Pause. „Weiß, startet die Mission!"  
  
Aya zögerte nicht lange als er das Zeichen von Omi bekam. Er stürmte auf die Vordertür zu.  
  
Ken und Yohji hatten ebenso schnell reagiert und rannten auf die Hintereingänge zu.  
  
Omi packte seinen Laptop zusammen um dann zu Aya an den Haupteingang zu kommen.  
  
Als er sich aufrichtete wurde ihm plötzlich schwindelig. „Verdammt!" fluchte er und stützte sich mit der linken Hand an der Hauswand ab um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das starke hämmern in seinem Kopf auf, das seinen Schädel fast zum zerspringen brachte. Doch Omi hatte keine Zeit um sich auszuruhen, seine Freunde brauchten seine Unterstützung.  
  
Er tat gut daran sich zu beeilen, denn Aya hatte es in der Zwischenzeit mit vier Mann auf einmal zu tun. Aya war schnell und wendig, doch er wurde von seinen Gegnern immer weiter eingekreist. Er bemerkte, dass die Situation langsam brenzlig für ihn wurde. //Wo steckt nur Omi?// Kaum zu ende gedacht bemerkte der Rotschopf einen Schatten über sich. Seine Augen folgten dem Schatten und ihm selben Augenblick hörte er Omis Stimme. „Nicht bewegen!"  
  
Aya tat wie ihm befohlen und verharrte regungslos auf der Stelle. Er spürte den Luftzug, als Omis Wurfpfeile nur Millimeter von seinem Körper entfernt entlang rasten. Seine Gegner schrieen panisch auf, dann war nur noch das dumpfe Geräusch von aufschlagenden Körpern zu hören.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe." Omi lächelte den Anführer entschuldigend an. Dieser nickte nur. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du besser hier die Stellung halten."  
  
Der Junge schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich schaff das schon. Kein Problem."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte die Treppe zum ersten Stock, des Hauses, hinauf.  
  
Noch war ihr Auftrag nicht erledigt. Erst wenn der Boss unschädlich gemacht wurde, konnten sie nach Hause gehen und er würde sich endlich ausruhen können.  
  
Dieses Haus kam Omi so vertraut vor, als wenn er schon einmal hier gewesen wäre. Das Design, die Farbe der Wände und dieser Geruch. Ja, er kannte diesen Geruch.  
  
Es roch so vertraut fast als wäre er zu Hause. Zu Hause? Wie konnte das sein? Er wusste doch gar nicht wo sein zu Hause war.  
  
Die Schritte des 17 jährigen wurden immer langsamer.  
  
Das Lachen eines Kindes. Er hörte das Lachen eines Kindes. Verschwommen sah er ein Kind fröhlich lachend auf einen Mann zu laufen. „Onii-chan!" rief das Kind fröhlich.  
  
„...i?"  
  
„Omi!"  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. „Du träumst. Das hätte auch tödlich für dich enden können." Omis blaue Augen blickten direkt in die des Fußballers. „Ken-kun? Was tust du hier, solltest du nicht die andere Seite des Hauses absuchen?"  
  
„Mir scheint unser Kleiner ist ein wenig verwirrt." Der Junge wirbelte herum. „Yohji-kun?...Ich bin wohl falsch abgebogen." Etwas verlegen starrten die blauen Augen nun auf den Boden. Er spürte wie sein Gesicht einen rötlichen Schimmer annahm.  
  
„Hey, ist schon okay Omi." Lächelte Ken ihn an. Der Fußballer hatte bemerkt, dass die Situation Omi in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.  
  
Irgendwas schien mit ihrem jüngsten Mitglied nicht zu stimmen und das war keineswegs nur seine Krankheit. Die Art wie er den Blickkontakt mied, dass war nicht der Omi der einen mit seinen blauen Augen anblitzte und damit zeigte woran er gerade dachte.  
  
Der Junge der hier vor ihnen stand und jedem Blickkontakt aus dem Weg ging, der seine Gefühle nicht nach außen dringen ließ und welcher keinen seiner Freunde mehr an sich heran ließ, dass war einfach nicht der Omi Tsukiyono den sie kannten.  
  
Yohji unterbrach die kurze Pause, die sich mit Schweigen gefüllt hatte.  
  
„Du solltest Aya nicht warten lassen, sonst hat unser Anführer nachher noch schlechte Laune." Grinsend schob der Playboy Omi in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung um ihm den richtigen Weg zu weisen. „Noch ist unsere Mission nicht erfüllt." Yohjis Tonfall war ernst geworden. Ken nickte nur um Omi zu zeigen, dass auch er Yohjis Meinung war.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick rührte sich Omi überhaupt nicht, doch dann sah er seine beiden Freunde an und lächelte. Ja, da war wieder dieses magische Lächeln mit dem der Jüngste Berge versetzten konnte. Doch es war nur Täuschung, denn es fehlte etwas. Es fehlte der ehrliche Glanz in den klaren blauen Augen. Diese Augen sahen nachdenklich fast sogar traurig aus.  
  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch Sorgen bereitet habe, aber jetzt bin ich wieder klar im Kopf." Damit drehte sich Omi um und lief den Gang entlang in den ihn Yohji geschoben hatte.  
  
Er musste sich zusammennehmen. Wenn er so weitermachen würde, könnte er damit die Mission gefährden und seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen.  
  
Doch diese Gefühle, diese seltsamen Gedanken. Es war alles so fremd für ihn und doch schien es so vertraut zu sein.  
  
Nur seine Kopfschmerzen hielten Omi davon ab, noch während des Laufens einzuschlafen.  
  
Scheinbar war auch sein Fieber wieder gestiegen, doch er würde sich zusammen nehmen um seine Teamkollegen nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Schließlich hatte jeder von ihnen seine eigenen Probleme mit denen er kämpfen musste.  
  
Aya. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Schwester. Sein kühles Benehmen war für Omi nur Fassade hinter der Aya sehr verletzbar ist. Rache. Das war es was Aya zum Killer machte. Bestimmt war er früher ein lebensfroher Mann und hat viel mit seiner Schwester zusammen gelacht.  
  
Yohji. Der Playboy. Doch auch er versteckt mit seinem Benehmen nur seine wahren Gefühle. Mit seinen vielen Frauen scheint er Spaß zu haben. Omi war allerdings aufgefallen das Yohji jedes Mal wenn er von einer Nacht zurück kam sehr bedrückt wirkte.  
  
Er liebt nur eine Frau. Was ist nur mit ihr passiert?  
  
Ken. Der Profifußballer. Ken schien eine glänzende Karriere vor sich zu haben, doch er wurde verraten. Sein bester Freund, welchem er mehr vertraute als jedem anderen, hat ihm den Traum vom Fußball spielen zerstört. Jedes Mal wenn Omi Ken spielen sah, leuchteten die Augen des Fußballers und glänzten wie man es sonst kaum bei ihm sah. Ihm wurde seine große Leidenschaft genommen, doch war es das Wert ein Killer zu werden?  
  
Und Omi? Warum war er ein Killer geworden? Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Er kannte weder seine Mutter, noch seinen Vater weder wusste er ob er Geschwister hatte. Allein. Er war allein. Nur seine Freunde standen ihm zur Seite. Aya, Ken und Yohji, sie waren nun seine Familie geworden. Seine eigenen Probleme versteckte er vor ihnen, doch die seiner Freunde versuchte er zu lösen, so versuchte er Weiß zusammenzuhalten damit sie noch eine lange Zeit gemeinsam verbringen könnten.  
  
*knack*  
  
Der Junge wirbelte herum. Kampfbereit.  
  
Ein Schatten zog sich zurück, doch nicht schnell genug um den Augen Omis zu entkommen.  
  
Hinter der vor ihm liegenden Ecke versteckte sich jemand.  
  
Omi griff nach ein paar Pfeilen und näherte sich vorsichtig seinem Gegner.  
  
„Stehen bleiben!" schrie der 17 jährige dem rennendem Mann hinterher. Dieser reagierte sofort und blieb stehen. Er hob die Arme um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich zu Omi um.  
  
Dieses Gesicht...  
  
Kinderlachen..."Onii-chan..." Lachen...  
  
„Wer...wer bist du?" schrie Omi seinen Gefangenen an. Der Junge war verwirrt und sogar ängstlich. Sein Gegner hatte die Angst Omis gespürt, doch auch dieser wirkte verwirrt. „Wer? Antworte!"  
  
„Masafumi Takatori." Der blonde Junge zuckte bei dem Namen erschrocken zusammen. //Takatori? Er ist ein Takatori. Aya, er...// Nach kurzem zögern griff er nach seinem Funkgerät. „Abyssinian?"  
  
Rauschen.  
  
„...oru?" Die Blicke von Omi und seinem Gegner trafen sich. „Was?" Masafumi Takatori machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Doch als seine Wange plötzlich von einem Pfeil gestreift wurde stoppte er. Takatori spürte wie etwas warmes seine Wange hinunter floss und auf seine Hand tropfte.  
  
Blut.  
  
„Mamoru...was tust du? Leugne es nicht, ich weiß das du Mamoru bist. Ich könnte dich nie vergessen. Erinnere dich, Mamoru!"  
  
Mamoru...  
  
Mamoru...  
  
Mamoru...  
  
Omi taumelte. Ihm war plötzlich schwindelig und ihm fiel es schwer sich gegen die aufkommende Dunkelheit zur Wehr zu setzen.  
  
„Bombay, was gibt es?"  
  
Rauschen.  
  
Er wollte antworten, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
Takatori. Masafumi Takatori. Er hinderte ihn daran sich zu rühren. Der Mann hatte ihn fest ihn die Arme geschlossen.  
  
//Weint er etwa? Aber warum? Wer ist er? Und wer ist Mamoru?//  
  
Zu viele Gedanken zogen durch seinen Kopf. Energisch befreite er sich von Takatoris Umarmung.  
  
Der Boden unter Omi wies auf einmal dunkle Flecken auf. Seine Hand strich sich über das Gesicht.  
  
Tränen...wie lange war es her?  
  
Wieso weinte er?  
  
Seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf Masafumi Takatori.  
  
„Woher kennst du mich?" Omis Stimme zitterte.  
  
„Du bist..." weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von einer Person ergriffen und durch das Fenster gezogen.  
  
Es waren nur Millisekunden, aber Omi hatte die Person erkannt.  
  
//Schuldig...//  
  
„SCHULDIG!!!! Komm zurück!"  
  
Omi nahm sofort die Verfolgung des Schwarzmitgliedes auf.  
  
Er musste ihn aufhalten. Dieser Takatori..., erwusste möglicherweise etwas über seine Vergangenheit.  
  
„Bombay was ist denn nur los bei dir?"  
  
Irrte sich Omi oder hörte er aus Ayas Tonfall einen Hauch von Besorgnis raus, aber auch das war ihm egal. Er packte das Funkgerät und schleuderte es aus dem Fenster um ihm nur Sekunden später zu folgen.  
  
Er musste Schuldig finden. Er musst es einfach schaffen.  
  
„Bombay! Verdammt Bombay melde dich!"  
  
Rauschen. 


End file.
